Infinity
by Kalduin
Summary: Fujiwara no Mokou finds out that she has an unexpected admirer. Yuri.


First rays of sun shined down on Gensoukyou's bamboo forest. They reached the hair of a sleeping girl and shined back on her light violet hair. Fujiwara no Mokou opened her eyes and facing the fresh sun, stretched her arms and yawned.

She had slept in the forest, resting after her victory over Houraisan Kaguya. Mokou looked around her and sighed. Eternally, living one day after another she had finally reached her target; she found the the Moon Princess. Killing and getting killed, it was never ending cycle that will never stop. Mokou hated moments like these. Moments like these made her think too deep. They reminded her life. Or the lack of it. Even if she had won, it gave nothing. Her enemy will simply regenerate and they will clash again on some other day. She could die herself nor kill the one she hated.  
How long had it been since she drank the elixir? Thousand and three hundred years. Most of it passed trying to find that woman who ruined her father's life. And then she found her. Fighting, over and over, never truly able to take her revenge. And to make things worse, that damn princess treated it all like a game! But... it was still somewhat fun... the enjoyment of killing that girl over and over...

Mokou sighed. In the end her hatred towards Kaguya and their constant fights were the only things to keep her company. Mokou wasn't very socializing. From time to time people got lost in the bamboo forest and needed her help to get out. But she never spoke to them. She didn't feel any connection towards them. Humans had never accepted her and her agelessness. She had learned how to live alone. Those moments with Keine were her main source of social contact.

Am I growing old? Mokou grinned at herself for thinking such melancholic things. She shook her head to get out unpleasant thoughts.

"I fried Kaguya quite nice, so there's no need to let my head down," told Mokou for herself. But that one thought still crawled around deep in the back of her mind. She was lonely. It pissed her off that Kaguya, the same type of immortal like she was having fun with her eternal life. And she had people with her. Mokou got along with them quite well despite her feud with their princess. They were Kaguya's servants, but... they were hers. Her people.  
Mokou shook again her head. Why would she even care!? Why would she care that that damn princess has servants!?  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

Mokou had jumped up without even noticing herself. Shocked at her own surprising action, she stood silently and listened her voice echoing in the bamboo forest.

"Don't you really not care that Kaguya has love life and you don't?"  
Mokou froze at the voice behind her.  
"Well, not that she probably has one seeing how comfortable she is simply sleeping all day around... but it's something you want. That is the reason of your anger."

Mokou stood like frozen. That voice had just hit the sourest point deep in her soul. For a moment she could only do and listen. But anger allowed her to get back the control on her body.

"Who the hell..." Turning around and flaming her arm in flames ready to strike down any one, Fujiwara no Mokou stopped during half of her sentence. That wasn't a face she was used to see.  
Behind her, half way out from a black hole looking thing, was Yakumo Yukari, the anomaly even among top tier youkai. Looking at Mokou with her closed fan placed on her mouth, her smile was still visible.

Those eyes looking right into her soul, that mouth smiling such all knowing smile. Mokou clinched her flaming arm in to a fist.

"What does the boundary youkai want from me?" Mokou's voice expressed her emotions: anger, readiness to fight, but also one thing that Yukari's sharp ears could catch: nervousness.

"You sound a bit scared, Mokou-chan." Yukari smiled at the light haired girl.  
Having her secret weak point being hit again, Mokou snapped and thrust towards Yukari, sending her flaming punch towards the woman's face.

Mokou wasn't sure what happened. She knew that she should have hit, bit did not. She knew that Yukari was not where she just had been. Her attack had been nullified, her hitting arm was in gentle but strong grip of Yukari and for some reason Mokou could not fight.

"I can't end your life as Hourai elixir removes the aspect of death from you," Yukari pulled Mokou closer to her, " but your fighting powers have nothing to do with your immortality." Mokou could not move, her body bound by several smaller gaps restraining her, her powers suddenly disappeared, she could only stare at the blonde woman closing the gap between their faces until...

"Mhmhm!" Mokou could only answer with mumbling when Yukari's soft lips were pressed against her own, when Yakumo's tongue invaded her mouth. Mokou who had lived thirteen centuries, who had felt the infinity, felt a new type of timelessness. She did not know how many time had passed when Yukari broke their kiss, but it felt like an eternity.

Opening her eyes, Mokou could just look at Yukari's eyes, those deep eyes looking into her soul. She was suddenly aware of that her face was heating. Mokou had always wanted to hide her feelings from others, but this woman had seen right into her, she had brought out her inner soul, made her blush from the bottom of her heart.

Yukari looked at other's girl and smiled.  
"You are very cute, Mokou-chan."  
"You..." Mokou turned her eyes down, unable to say anything.  
"Hm?" Yukari tilted her head a bit. Placing her finger under Mokou's jaw she pulled light haired girl's face up and looked into her eyes.

"It's fine. You don't have to say anything. We have time... we have infinity."  
Mokou felt her eyes going wet. What was with this woman!? It's like she knew everything, like she could see right into her, know all her pains and wishes! Mokou felt that al the bindings on her body were gone. She could use her other arm again. Using her newly found mobility, she threw her hand over Yukari's waste and buried her face into blonde woman's chest. Yukari let go of her other arm and wrapped both of her arms around Mokou. Standing like this, in silent only broken by Mokou's silent sobs, they stood, in a moment of infinity.

Mokou stood hands in her pockets resting her back against a bamboo. Her face looked like it was covered in a shadow. Hearing footsteps made her turn her head. Probably another human lost in the bamboo forest waiting to be shown the way out.

"Hey there, forest guard-san! It looks like I got lost in this huge forest. Would you please show me the way?"  
Mokou's face seemed to be having been lit. The shadow that had covered her face moment before seemed to never have existed before.

"W-well, it's not like it's my duty, but I just have some time so..."

Blushing Mokou turned her eyes down while stepping towards a blonde woman holding an umbrella. Yukari out place her hand on Mokou's arm and brushed her shoulder against light haired girl's.

"You are so cute, Mokou-chan."

"I-idiot..." Red on Mokou's face deepened even more, when they walked deeper to the bamboo forest.


End file.
